Forget me, Inuyasha
by untamed hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have mated and the night of their mating Inuyasha left Kagome to protect her from Kikyo. 500 years later and Kikyo still wants her soul but Kagome's has a power that was given to her by the gods but inuyasha's betrayal has lend to Kagome's heart cased in ice thanks to Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Forget me, Inuyasha

So many people tell you that life is something you should cherish because you never know when your life will be over. I wouldn't have given it a second thought back then because I had everything I thought.

I thought my life was perfect till I became mated to inuyasha and he left me alone for 500 years. . At one time in my life I thought I had the perfect life. Newly mated and loved Inuyasha and he loved me back, had friends that would do anything for me and loved by so many people, a powerful miko and a strong fighter but after that fateful night I woke to find my mate gone and nowhere to be found. I searched for him for 400 years but I knew he had to of moved on or he would have come for me right. My heart become cold and dark because I came to realize that he would of came for me or searched unless he had no intentions to find me and mated with another probably kikyo.

I grew cold and I block off my mate's mark but it never disappeared. I was cold and dead inside. My life was meaningless and I didn't care. I shut the world away so I couldn't break anymore. My pain turned into angry and rage. I would not back down from any one not even Sesshoumaru. I became he's assassin and he was content with his brother's forgotten mate that had no emotions doing his dirty work because she had cased her heart in ice.

That is until Inuyasha came and found me again. My whole world seemed wrong…..

~-:-:-~

It has been 3 years since we defeated narkaru. We are in peace at the moment. Mirkuo and Sango had got married right after, but that didn't stop miroku to knock Sango up after they married with twins no less. Twin girl's iyumi and kamii. She is excepting again with a boy I think they will name sama for the jewel. My wedding with inuyasha is tomorrow then I go off with him to finish the mating ceremony. According to inuyasha all youkai mark their mates and fuse their powers together ensuring their immortal life is shared with their mates. They are able to know what their mate is thinking, doing and feeling at any time. Their power would increase depending on the demon.

It's the night before their wedding and Sango stole Kagome away and is keeping her stolen away in her hut. They are going to have a girl's night while Miroku is to have a guy's night with Inuyasha though he is proven to be difficulty.

"Inuyasha you can't stay here with me and Kagome. It's your wedding night. It's a human custom. Go stay in your hut, Miroku should be there. I think he wanted to celebrate you're the night before the human side of you gets married." Sango forcibly shoved him out of her hut.

"Sango, I can't let Kagome out of my sight. She almost died. She must stay with me, what if Kikyo comes and tries to kill her." Inuyasha yelled at Sango and pushed her aside and went inside her hut.

"Kagome….KAGOME." Inuyasha yelled through the hut.

"Inuyasha I'm right here. And I'm fine. Sango is right the night before a human wedding is supposed to be spent apart. Its tradition. Please Inuyasha go to our hut, Miroku should be there. He wants to celebrate the night before our wedding. Sango is here. Kikyo won't come here out of foolishness. Not when our hut is within your senses. You can smell if anything is wrong. If she comes near I promise you can come in here and take me to our hut for safety, please Inuyasha I will be fine." Kagome spoke while walking out of the back room in a simple yuakata. Inuyasha was trying will all his will not to steal her away and mate her now.

"Kagome I will do this for you, but will you promise me you will stay inside with Sango. I can't let my _mate _be harmed before we have officially finished the mating ceremony tomorrow night." Inuyasha held Kagome and was fighting his demon on just stealing her away from this all.

"I promise. Me and Sango just plan on talking about her wedding and doing girly things I promise." Kagome reassured her mate to be by kissing him and he left with no fights.

That night Sango and Kagome talked late into the night, the same for Inuyasha and miroku, Although it was mostly Miroku trying to get information out of inuyasha about how far him and Kagome had gone. He did not succeed in getting any information. Sango retired for the night and Miroku was the same. Kagome stared into the sky from her room of Sango's hut thinking of how she almost lost her life fighting Naraku. Inuyasha sat in the tree by Sango's hut to watch over Kagome but hes thoughts also drifted to the fight with Naraku and how Kagome almost lost her life at that battle and at the cost of Kikyo trying to take back her soul from Kagome.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Naraku it is time for you to leave this world and never return." Kagome stood before narkaru with a pink glowing bow and arrow pointed straight at his heart.

Naraku had injured Kagome deeply but she also damaged him as much as he did her and only him. In the midst of their battle Kagome put up a barrier around Naraku and her. She knew she had to fight Naraku Alone. She wouldn't allow Inuyasha or her friends to help her, this was her battle and hers alone she knew that. Her barrier showed her power and strength and all her friends could do was watch helpless on the outside. Naraku knew he was going to die and only kagome would be able to do that deed. He thought that at one time Kikyo only had the power to do such, but Kikyo's heart became tainted with revenge for her death by naraku and greed for inuyasha's heart with her in hell so her miko light dimmed and she didn't have the power to kill him anymore.

"My dear Kagome I will not be going alone I will be taking your soul with me. If I can't have you and your power no one shall. Inuyasha won't be able to help you; your soul will be trapped in hell with me forever." Naraku said with a smug face and waited for her to attack first knowing that Kikyo would be waiting for her once he was dead her true intentions would be known.

Kagome rage was more than anything naraku or her friends have ever seen. Kagome whole being glow pink and her aura was filling the barrier but not going out of it. The whole barrier sparked and swirled. All of her friends backed away from the barrier with not wanting to get burned from the power radiating off it. Nothing Naraku did would be able to save him he was going to die and he was going to make sure she came with him. Naraku rushed towards her only to find kagome engulfed in a white barrier. She opened her eyes to only have her aura spread out and flings him into the back of the barrier.

"Narkaru the time has come for your demise. We can't allow you to interfere in this world any longer." Kagome and another voice spoke. Kagome eyes were white and her body sparked with lighting and her body was shielded in a white barrier. Kagome raised her hand and flung in backwards and naraku was flown into the barrier and was dismembered but he didn't regenerate he stayed armless. Another attack was thrown to naraku and he was dead and with another flick of her wrist naraku's body turned into dust and blow away with the wind. Kagome although stayed in her form unable to calm down enough to revert back but inuyasha broke the barrier and rushed to her. At sight of Inuyasha and her friends unharmed and well she fell to the ground with more wounds than a mortal girl should receive. Inuyasha saw the cuts along her face, shoulders and arms. The deep gashes along her chest, stomach, back and thighs were the most severe. Bruises everywhere and blood freely flowed from her wounds. Inuyasha was horror stroked by her wounds and wouldn't even let Sango and miroku near her. His demon took over as soon as he smelled the Kikyo.

Kikyo walked into their sight. Nothing but an emotionless face told nothing of what she had planned for her reincarnation Kagome.

"Silly girl. She broke through my block on her power. She will put up no fight when I take back my soul. It is mine and the power she holds should be mine." Kikyo spoke as she walked towards Kagome on the ground behind inuyasha with him growling and protecting kikyo from her.

"Kikyo leave her. She defeated Naraku. You are free to die in peace but I will Not be going with you, my place is with kagome. I love her." Inuyasha's demon spoke the truth of inuyasha's heart.

"Inuyasha are you choosing this girl instead of me. " Kikyo inquired and her response was a growl from Inuyasha

"So it seems you have. She is important to you then." Kikyo chuckled.

Kikyo dashed to Kagome and stabbed her in the heart with a holy knife. With abilities to steal a holy soul, Kikyo had found out that Kagome was indeed NOT in her incarnation some time ago. Her power and soul was her own but the power she had was incredible. She could purify not only her, inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru and Naraku in one sitting but also have plenty of power to go on with her day. She wanted this power, the power of the gods.

Kagome glowed as she lifted into the air and was engulfed into a white barrier. Her soul was trying to come out but she pulled it back in. She wouldn't let her soul be pulled back to Kikyo when it wasn't even her soul in the first place. Kikyo was furious Kagome wouldn't give into the knife pulling out her soul.

"You wrenched girl. You need to give me your soul. I need your power." Kikyo tried shooting an arrow at her but it shoot back at her and tore open her clay shoulder.

"Seek the words I say. Kagome, I will come for your soul. This power the gods gave you, your soul. It will be mine. Learn all that you may, but when I come for you no amount of training will allow you to beat me." Kikyo soul demon catchers took her away as she spoke her words.

Kagome fell to the ground but never made it. Inuyasha caught her mid-air. Kagome body wouldn't hold much longer and everyone knew it.

"Inuyasha we need to get her to Kadae right away. Her miko powers are permitting the knife from hitting her heart. Who knows the extent of her injuries?" Sango approached Inuyasha who was holding Kagome very tightly.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at Kadae's right before Sango and Miroku did, they all rushed into her hut scarring her a bit. She excused it when saw the extent of Kagome's injuries and barked orders for water and bandages quickly from Sango to gather from Kagome's bag. She rushed Miroku and Inuyasha out of the hut so she may clean her up first.

It took all of Kagome's bandages to cover her wounds. The knife however took some time to remove. Both Miroku and Kadae had to use to their powers and only managed to budge it ¼ inch a day. Five days of Miroku and Kadae powers pulling on the knife it finally came free. One week later Kagome finally woke up with Inuyasha by her side.

"Kagome I am happy to see you're awake again. I really thought I lost you, you lost so much blood." Inuyasha was in her face the moment she awoke.

"Inuyasha do you mind. But I am happy to see you too." Kagome sat up a little annoyed he jumps her as soon as she woke.

"Kagome, I can't allow you to leave me again. I almost went mad to see you so injured. My demon side did not want to lose you too. Even though I have never admitted it, I love you Kagome. The moment I woke from my prison tied to that damn tree I fell for you. I didn't want to let you see how much I cared for you. I knew it was a weakness I couldn't afford to let anyone know. But now there is no more naraku, Even though now Kikyo is the threat but there is no way in hell I will let you out of my sight. So I decided I want my emotions to show and my feeling for you to be known. Kagome I would like to know if you would be my mate. My mate forever and even beyond that. We will live forever even into death and beyond it into our next lives together." Inuyasha held kagome as she cried for she wanted to hear him say those words to her. " Inuyasha spoke to her only truth.

"Inuyasha you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words. I have loved you for so long my world without you seems useless. I feel in love with the half demon, the human and the full demon that you are. I love all of you as you are now. I never wanted you to change even for me. I just wanted you to be happy but I can't be happy without you so yes I would be the happiest woman alive to become your mate. "kagome cried in his chest as she spoke he loving words to him and he couldn't be happier.

~end flashback~

Morning came all to quickly and Inuyasha went to Kagome's window to take in the sight of her sleeping so soundly.

"At least Kikyo didn't try anything foolish. We will be mate in a matter of hours. "Inuyasha thought as he took in her honey and almond scent. He loved her scent. He would never admitted it back then but now he could say it out loud. His mate was stirring so he decided to let her be till he was back in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget me, Inuyasha

Chapter 2, the wedding and the mating

The Wedding was to be performed at the Tree of ages in inuyasha's forest. Performed by mirkou and kaedae (I can't spell her name). Inuyasha wanted to wait till the evening of the new moon so he could be bonded to her in his half-demon, and full demon form and married in his human form. So she would have all 3 of his forms. As the evening drew near Inuyasha went to ready himself as did kagome.

Inuyasha wore his father robes. White pants with a white and red top (much like sesshomaru's ) with his father's colors red, blue and gold fabric holding everything together. He left the top open only a little bit so the beads she had placed on him were in plain sight for all to see. He wore a red and silver crest of a dog on his back for his family even though kagome was all the family he needed.

Kagome however did not look so casual. She wore a formal kimono. A white under kimono with layers of silver, red, and blue. The top layer of a red and silver kimono with a dog and a priestess on the back of her kimono finished her clothes. Her hair was done quite beautiful as well. They pulled it to a ponytail at the top of her head and braided it into many. She wore red, silver hair pieces to pull everything together. She was a sight and Sango and kaede were happy with their work with kagome. She looked as beautiful as a goddess herself. Kaede stepped out to see if Inuyasha himself was ready.

"you look beautiful kagome. Inuyasha will be speechless." Sango stood back looking at work and was happy with her progress.

"you think so. I mean I think I am pretty but beautiful. Thank you for all your hard work." Kagome blushes.

"well child it is time. Inuyasha is waiting." Priestess Kadae entered the hut and pronounced it was time.

"Ok Kaede we are coming, it's not easy walking in this thing." Kagome stated as Sango helped her from the stool she was sitting on.

Kagome walked gracefully out of the hut and down the dirt path to the scared tree. The cherry blossoms blew down the path and in Kagome's hair. There stood Priestess Kaede in her formal uniform, Her best friend and sister Sango in a formal red kimono and their on the right stood Miroku in his monk purple robes. Inuyasha in his formal white and red robes waiting for her. He was trying to wait patiently for her but he was anxious and you could see it. He lost his breath as soon as Kagome walk down the path and so did the wind that carried her scent. It smelled like honey and almonds. The scent that drove he crazy for the 2 years they were together. It drove him mad but he wouldn't let her know that. His breath came back to him as soon as Kagome was there in front of him and she touched his arm to assure him that everything was alright. All he could do was stare at her because she looked like a princess of the gods.

"oh kami Kagome you look amazing." Inuyasha was blushing so much that he thought he was matching his Kimono.

"Alright Inuyasha if you and Kagome are done staring at each other I would like to start." Stated Miroku.

"Monk don't make me ruin Kagome's day because you were being stupid." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles towards him.

Miroku held up his hand in defense. He held Kagome's hand and handed it to Inuyasha, who gladly took it.

"let us start the ceremony with how wonderful Kagome and Inuyasha look. Never knew Inuyasha could clean up so nice." Miroku got a smirk from Sango and Keade and a growl from Inuyasha. Miroku noted the Sun was setting which start the ceremony so he placed Inuyasha hand in Kagome's and placed his hand on top of their and started.

"Inuyasha, Do you give Kagome you heart, you demon half, and you true self to her to do as she wills. To love her, protect her, to never sway from her. To provide for her, to build a strong house, to raise strong sons and loving daughters with her until your love grows so much that you pass on your body to live with her in the afterlife." Miroku look at Inuyasha who could only stare at Kagome.

"This I swear to her." Inuyasha told Kagome

Keade held her hand under inuyasha and Kagome

"Kagome, Do you give Inuyasha your heart, your body and soul to Inuyasha to do as he wills. To love him, to protect him, to never sway from him. To provide for him, To bare strong sons and loving daughters for him until your love grows so much that you pass on your body to live with him in the afterlife." Kaede quoted to Kagome.

"This I swear to him." Kagome told Inuyasha with loving eyes.

With Kagome's and Inuyasha vows in the human sense Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest to perform the mating in the demon sense. He took Kagome's wrist and cut her palm and let Inuyasha taste her blood.

"Kagome, do you pledge to my brother Inuyasha your blood and flesh, your loyalty to the house of the Moon. To provide for him a stable home and strong pups." Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome as Inuyasha feasted on her blood. When he was done the edges of his eyes were red. He's appearance didn't change except for his eyes but he's power he could feel was far greater than it was. It could match Sesshoumaru in power and strength.

"Yes, my blood and flesh is for only Inuyasha." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha hand and cut his palm for Kagome to taste.

"Inuyasha, do you pledge to Kagome your blood and flesh, your loyalty to the house of the moon. To provide for her a stable home and strong pups." Kagome took inuyasha hand and tasted his blood. Its was metallic to her at first but it provide her with a blood lusted she never had before. Her power was growing, she grew long black hair with silver underneath. Her eyes changed from brown to a deep purple. Her nails grew claws and teeth into fangs. Her body changed to that of a well-toned demoness. She feasted on Inuyasha's blood and withdrew her mouth to everyone surprise to see her change so quickly. Sesshoumaru continued though surprised himself.

"Yes, My blood and flesh is only for Kagome." Inuyasha stared at her in awe of her new appearance.

"with the taste of each other blood all that is left is for you to place your mark upon each other's neck as a sign to others that you belong to each other and for Kagome a part of the house of the Moon Welcome." Sesshoumaru stepped back and bowed to Kagome and left into the forest.

Inuyasha approached Kagome and tilted her head to the right and sank his fangs into her flesh. It burned her and she whimpered after taking more of her blood. He withdrew his fangs to see a blue moon with a pink tinted on the tip. The house of the west mark and his mating mark to Kagome.

Kagome did the same. She sank her new fangs into inuyasha neck; she was hungry for more blood and took some of his blood. He didn't whimper as she did. When she withdrew her fangs a blue moon with a pink tint on the tip was on his neck. She smiled and looks up at him to still see his eyes tinted with red.

Miroku came forward when Sesshoumaru left and waited for them to place the mating mark on each other's neck before he finished.

"Let us be witness to your love. With the passing of the day and into the night let it be known that you are bond to each other in the human way and demon ways. Your love will live forever until it grows too much to sustain your bodies anymore, then your love will grow stronger in the afterlife together." Miroku spoke and bowed to the newly married and mated couple.

Sango and Miroku celebrated well into the night with Kagome and Inuyasha their marriage and their being newly mated. But as it grew late Miroku and Sango grew tired and retired for the rest of the early morning. Inuyasha deemed it fit to retreat to his favorite cave and perform his own mating ceremony with kagome.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to his cave. The same cave he used to hide in as a child. The cave he deemed his own from the time his mother died and left him in this world alone till he discovered the knowledge of the shikon jewel and kikyo. Everything was as if he never left 50 years ago. A fire was lighting the whole cave. A small spring could be heard in the back. Fur pelts were laid out comfortably. He had arranged that Kagome things were brought there. He knew after he mated Kagome she would turn into a demon and would sleep for 3 days but would require a bath afterwards and he couldn't deny his newly mate without her future items. Kagome walked into the cave familiar with the cave. It was the cave he lived most of his life in.

"Inuyasha, I am happy that we are married and mated." Smiled as she walked into the cave and saw the preparation Inuyasha did to make her comfortable during her change to a demon.

"Kagome this is all for you. I want you as comfortable as possible." Inuyasha came up behind her and pointed to her yellow bag, the fire and the fur pelts he had set out for her.

Kagome sat on the pelts and motioned for Inuyasha to join her. They started at the fire for what seemed like forever till Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha what's going to happen when we well you know….. complete the mating ceremony." Kagome never left her eyes off the fire.

"Well every mating ceremony is different but since you are a miko I am unsure of what will happen. You'll become a dog demon like me but you have your miko powers as well, as for what kind of demon power you will have who knows. You are the only Miko inu demon known thus far so your powers will be watched by me and Sesshoumaru. We don't know what will happen. But your appearance only changed when we tasted each other's blood after we mate is when you will be changed fully into a demon and your life span will match mine. If I die so will you. The mark you have will be able to sense anything wrong with me and me with you. We are connected Kagome forever." Inuyasha explained to her the way he was explained to when he asked Sesshomaru about this so many months ago.

He could sense her nervousness and was nervous himself but he would only think of her tonight. This was her night and he would make it so it would be remerable. Nothing was going to make this night bad.

"No other demons have had miko powers. So everything will be new." Kagome was a little shocked no one else would have her power and kinda glad. She would be powerful and she and inuyasha knew it.

"Yeah, you will become what people have been taught not to exist." Inuyasha smirked knowing Kagome was going to be powerful and everyone would know it.

They were both nervous none of them knew what to do. Inuyasha drew up some courage to look at her. Inuyasha eyes were unprepared for what he saw. Her eyes were normally a beautiful earth brown color; tasting his blood changed her already. Her eyes were a deep purple, her skin was flawless not a single scratch or dark spot on her skin. Her skin was a beautiful tan color. Her body was toned and he couldn't wait to touch her. Her face made him drew a quick breath. Upon the spot on her neck where her neck and shoulder met was her mating mark to him. The house of the moon blue crescent moon with a tint of pink on the tip of it which came from her powerful miko powers. Her brown and now silver hair was long and reached her mid-thigh, the front of her hair draped over her shoulder. Kagome was a flawless and perfect demoness. Every demon would want her; thank the kami that she would be only his.

Inuyasha gripped her now clawed hand and laid it on his cheek. Kagome was shocked, never had he been the first to make a move at least not on her. Kagome's blush made inuyasha's lust for her even bigger. He began to kiss her hand so softly then boldly went to kiss her red lush lips. He savored her taste before asking for permission to enter her mouth. Kagome didn't even have to consider it she let him in and he fought her for dominance which he won. Her explored her mouth and lips to the fullest once he was satisfied he moved on to her neck and neck and nipped and her neck, Kagome moaned as soon as Inuyasha kissed and biting her mating mark. It drew up a fire in her belly that could only be filled with Inuyasha's love for her. Inuyasha came to his first obstacle her clothes. Inuyasha laid Kagome on the soft white fur pelts and started to take his mates clothes off. But he couldn't get the Kimono off and it started to irate him, finally he took his claws and slashed the top layer of her kimono off so all she was in and all that was left was her under kimono that was see through and Inuyasha could see her bra and underwear. He hated those contraptions it hide Kagome from him. He rather have her in her true form for him. He quickly got her out of her under kimono and admired her beauty although he was at a lost at how to get the "undergarments" off so the gently took his claw finger and left the garment and cut it. They finally feel from her and he got his Kagome in her truest form in front of him. He made quick record of getting out of his clothes. He was well toned and Kagome loved his body she saw nothing wrong with him at all. Inuyasha hovered over Kagome, he could smell she was ready for him. He pushed her legs apart with his own leg and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Kagome, are you ready. I will try and be gentle" Inuyasha looked in her eyes. She gave him a nod and closed her eyes reading herself for him.

Inuyasha pushed forward and didn't fell a barrier. It must have been broken through all the battles and being thrown around. He allowed her to adjust to him. She shifted her hips forward to let him know she was ok. He made a steady pace and they both were moaning.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome moaned

"Kagome you feel so good." Inuyasha thirsted forward and started to go faster and harder. His demon was wanting out and he was losing the hold on him.

"Oh my god…inuyasha harder."Kagome arched her back.

Inuyasha lost it. He demon side came out and pounded into her and he was loving that she was responding it. They were at it for hours and inuyasha demon decided to take her in his true position, doggies style. He flipped her over and thursted into her and she seemed to love this position, he allowed him deeper access to her. He was close to his climax and he wanted to make his mate cum before him. He reached around and started to rub her nub. Softly at first and then faster and faster. She screamed inuyasha name and as she did inuyasha bite her in her mating mark as he climaxed into her. Power radiated off of both of them but mostly kagome. She glowed literally. Inuyasha fell off of Kagome and onto the fur pelt underneath. He pulled the still climaxing Kagome into his chest.

"Sleep mate. Your power must settle in your new form. I will be here when you awake. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into kagome's hair.

Kagome nodded her head for that all she could do. She was so tired she couldn't speak to him. She just nuzzled into him and drifted into a slumber that would last three days. Her new powers had to settle into her new demon body. Inuyasha watched over her body but as the last day appeared the person Inuyasha didn't want to see was trying to gain access to his cave and break his barrier. This person would surely pay. His new mate didn't need her life threated as she slept. He went to deal with Kikyo but he didn't know he wouldn't return to her that night….

A/N: aww cliffy. I am working on the next chapter and it will be longer swear.


	3. author note

Attention to all my favorite readers:

My laptop was stolen with the next three chapters for forget me, Inuyasha and love of two times.  
>I am in the process of rewritting them and will have them up as soon as i can. I am sorry for the wait just please wait till next week for the chapters to be finished and posted. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so please don't kill me, I got my computer stolen, then family stuff came up. But I am trying to update once every week. Be patient with me.

Inuyasha sat quietly in the moonlight. He was in turmoil. He knew he would have to lure Kikyo out and tell her that he was mated to Kagome. He knew she was seeking out Kagome only to have her soul. She alone was the reason at this moment that he hid Kagome in their mating cave. Nothing was more angering his demon inside than the thought of Kikyo trying to kill his mate Kagome for her soul, which he knew she was not her reincarnated. She had too much pure energy. She was too pure to have any amount of darkness or hatred in her heart like Kikyo did. He knew kikyo was nearing his position and he voted to quickly get rid of the woman of his past to get back to his soon to be awaking mate.

Kikyo walked into the moonlight with her soul collectors surrounding her. At that moment she caught the red eyes of the half demon she was once loved in her life when she lived. Inuyasha angered eyes were all she needed to see to know that he mated Kagome and that alone angered her spirit.

"Inuyasha I see that you finally mated that girl. Does she wear your mark." Kikyo voiced her cold and dead words to him.

"Kikyo…yes I have mated Kagome. She wears the mark of me and west forever. I alone have ensure my mark is on her neck. I love her and I am here to warn you. My mate is never to be harmed be you or anyone you command. I will kill you personally if I find out any orders by you to do her harm. My mate will always be mine. Our love or what I thought was love is over, It was never meant to be kikyo." Inuyasha's red eyes told kikyo that the threat was true.

"Fine Inuyasha if that is what you want. I will steer clear, but I make this know now I will somehow and someday have her pure soul. That soul is mine along with her power. That alone is what I seek." Kikyo face inuyasha to show him that her ways were not to be taken lightly.

"Just know that if you try I will kill you and step on your ashes. I will take no mercy in killing you a woman I once thought I loved." Inuyasha turned as he gave her his last threat.

"if that is so why not kill me now. Why spare my life inuyasha." Kikyo was curious

"Because my mate is awake and told me to spare your pitful life that maybe you will be able to live peaceful until you fade away with time." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder still continuing his walk from her.

"Your mate I don't see her. But then again demon mate have telepathic bond. Tell you mate I WILL have her soul at some point." Kikyo gave her message and turned and left the moonlight scene.

Kagome wandered in her dreams for what seemed like ages. White mist is all she saw for hours. She began to think that she would never reach the dream of this endless dream. Kagome finally started to see a light golden castle at the end of this world. She ran to it and in moments the golden castle was more than she thought. The light golden castle was surrounded by white lilies and orchids and soft pink sakura blossoms. They all blended so well. The light gold of the castle was almost white. She felt she knew this castle, like she has been here before but she knew she couldn't of. Then it hit her this golden castle hidden in white mist was the legendary castle of gods. But the feeling of why she felt she been her before she couldn't explain. The little explorer in her decided to investgate he feeling of familiarity. All the halls blended together in gold. Carvings of battles graced the halls until she reached a golden door, massive in its size but she kneew this door. The door has carvings of a inu demon embracing what seemed like a princess or goddess of some kind. Kagome felt intrigued she pushed the what she thought would be heavy was extremely light door aside. There in a white room was a red table and around that table sat all the gods but what shocked her was that at the head of the table was none other than the goddess of the sun and god of war, the people she never thought she would see again. At one point in her life they had been her parents. She was beyond shocked.

"welcome daughter to the castle of the gods." Her mother and the goddess of the sun.

"wait what. This is all so much. Why do you look like my mother and my father." Kagome was confused in every way.

"Kagome my dear daughter. We are excepted that reaction. Long ago your were our daughter born a god. But we could not keep you in this relam, you were meant to find inuyasha and destroy naraku. We knew you could not stay in this relam so we hid you on earth till your 15 birthday at which we ensured you were pulled into the well. We disguised our bodyguards as humans to keep you safe on earth till this moment. We have to tell you your life is about to be put to the test. Your mating to Inuyasha has triggered your own power. That power many people will seek it." Her once mother explained.

"what power do I exacatly have." Kagome was truly shocked but deep down she knew it was all true.

"We only know that you have a perfication power to every human and demons souls. That power will expand and so will your power. But we cannot tell you what your power will become in the end, Your mating has also gave you demon attritubes so we are unsure how your power will balance its self, but you have both demon and holy power. Even as gods we did not see this. We can not tell you anything else because we do not know the outcome. Fate changes like the ocean. Every wave is a different outcome, we can not be sure what will happen." Her father explained.

"Daughter know this, there will be a time of extreme pain. Those whose souls are dark and contrupted you will surfer all their pain till you can purify their soul. Some will be difficult. We can not stop this pain, You were meant to heal the people of the earth, daughter. Your demon self Inuyasha will help you uncover that power." Her mother teared at the amount of pain she will feel.

"Why so much pain in the world. There will be a lot of pain coming wont there. As long as Inuyasha is there I can handle it." Kagome feel to her knees. The amount of pain she would feel she knew never even Inuyasha has felt. She cried for her pain.

"Go daughter heal the pain of earth will be here if you need us. We will be watching." Both her mother and father smiled as they faded from her dreams.

Kagome woke up with a start. She knew what she dreamt was true. She was a daughter of a god and the mate of a demons. Powers from both. What a interested fate she was given.

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

"_Kagome, can you hear me." Inuyasha spoke but it was more in her head._

"_Yes, where are you." Kagome said confused._

"_I am out protecting you from rouge demons. I will return shortly." Inuyasha was truthful he was protecting her but from kikyo not rouge demons_

"_inuyasha I know you are confronting kikyo. But that's not important. I was visited by the gods in my dreams. They told me I have an amazing power." Kagome knew somehow in her heart what he was truly doing._

"_How did you know that I am miles from our cave…..wait did you just say the gods gave you a gift." To say Inuyasha was shocked_ was an understatement.

"_I was told I have the power to purify the soul and inner self of demons and humans." Kagome just couldn't tell him she was a daughter of a god. How do you tell your mate that? _

"_Inuyasha there is a catch I will feel the pain of their soul till I purify their soul. Also Inuyasha spare her life. Her soul will wander this earth till time claims her body. Spare her Mate." Kagome knew kikyo just threaten her life and Inuyasha responded to kill her if she acted on that threat. _

"_Kagome…I will be there soon. We will concur this pain together, I will help you in anything you need. Mates escpially inus are forever. We have forever to endure this gift together." Inuyasha mentally cried his mate was given a gift. _

But that gift was also a terrible one. She had the ability to purify the souls of humans and demons, there was no one like that. But also she has to take the darkness the pain into her self to purify it. The pain she would feel would be enough to kill him. His mate in pain that is something he would surely die for if he could make it so he endured that pain. He knew what the gods did was for a reason and you can not question the reasons of the gods or the reasons for gifting any one espically Kagome with this power, He couldn't call it a gift cause he knew the bearable pain she would soon be in.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome waited for her mate to return, she knew Inuyasha confronted kikyo. She knew there was a possibility of Kikyo trying to follow inuyasha back to their cave but she didn't think she would be that stupid. Time was something that they had plenty of now, she could wait a little more. She decided to mediate for a while to calm her worrying mind.

Kagome sat in the middle of their cave and retreated into her mind. She was intune with everything around her. She could hear the waterfall just a short distance from their cave. She could hear the footstep of the rabbits and deer outside. All around her was animals and creatures she was so intune with she was amazed with it until she felt a fox demon miles away. The fox demon was teen aged but darkness still lingered in its heart. Kagome was engulfed in a pink holy light that she had no idea how to control.

KAGOME POV

The fox demon I felt was still small but had enough darkness in its heart to take the breath from me. I felt the darkness consume me. It was unbearable. It burned and stung like no other. The memories from the fox demon's life flashed before my eyes, I endured every sword stab and arrow that stabbed his body. His hatred for humans was deep and so was the pain I felt. I reached deep into my soul and found my life energy. I pushed my energy against the darkness in his heart to fill it with my good energy. I knew he was resisting I felt his curiousness and anger towards my presence. I didn't know if it would reach him but I decided to tell him what I was feeling.

"don't be frighten I am the daughter of a god. I am was sent to earth to calm your soul of the darkness that consumes you." Kagome talked in her mind. She didn't know if it would reach but she tried.

"Who are you. And why do the gods want my soul calm. They have done nothing but put darkness and pain in my life and soul." The young fox demon angrily growled.

"I am Kagome mate of an Inu youkai and Daughter of the gods of the sun and war. I was sent to earth to try and calm the darkness in both humans and demons. I am just trying to help ease your darkness." Kagome swore.

"I am in NO need of a hanyou's help, even if you're a demi god. Take your leave and go calm someone else darkness." The fox demon demanded while he pushed her out.

"No…I can feel all the pain you have felt in your life. The death of your parents, the many attempts on your life by demons and humans. I can feel every stab and arrow pierce my skin as it has yours. Even the pain you felt because no one care for you. The pain of every day with the failure you felt because you were not strong enough to protect your father and mother from being killed while you hid. You don't have to feel that pain, you were just a child. Its ok to be afraid. Im afraid. But I know deep in my heart that I have good in me even if everyone sees me and my mate as filth. No one can make you feel inadequate without your consent. You have so much darkness in your life and your only 12. But I can heal your heart and your wounds, if you only let me." Kagome feel to her knees as she felt stab after stab in her skin.

"How did you know any of that. Yes I have felt pain but I am a demon. Heal my heart and soul and I will be indebted to you. Demigoddess Kagome. My name is Shippo." Kagome felt the fox demon kneel where he was.

"Come to me my dear shippo. I will heal your heart and soul." Kagome waited by the front of her cave for the little fox to arrive.

When Kagome was done with her mediation. A fox demon maybe the age of 12 stood in the entrance of her mating cave. Shippo was just a kid but with such darkness and pain in his green eyes. Shippo studied the miko hanyou before him. But he felt so much power within her it took some much to stand to be in her presence.

"Come Shippo, Sit. Let me heal you." Kagome point to the seat infront of her.

He eyed her but sat infront of her. He was questioning everything about what he was doing but he trusted her. Kagome wasted no time in starting. She touched Shippo's heart, and Shippo and Kagome went through every memory of Shippo's and healed every pain in his heart. When Kagome pulled away Shippo gasped and pulled away. He felt no pain or sorrow in his body or mind. He was shocked but the little miko that just healed him was another story. Kagome laid on the floor on her back gasping for air, as mark after mark made their self known. Shippo knew these were the marks he himself have gotten after run in with demons. Scream after scream were heard through the caves. A soft pink light was coming from her heart. Shippo guessed her heart was trying to heal the pain she took from him. His own heart felt sorrow for letting her do this, but she did beg him to let her do it. Now he would keep his promise and be indebted to her always.

Days passed by and Kagome started to stir. She had been out since she took all of Shippo's pain from his heart and healed it with her own. Shippo stayed by her side and never left, He was bound to her. For what she did for him. The one thing Kagome noticed was that Inuyasha was not back yet and that scared her. She called out for him.

"_Inuyasha where are you…"Kagome weak voice spoke_

"_Kagome what has happened. You sound so weak. Did kikyo have someone attack you." Inuyasha was worried as he had been dodging Kikyo for days trying to get back to her. But he could not lose her._

"_I was mediating and I found a fox demon which darkness in his heart. I healed him by taking all of his pain into my own. I have never felt so much pain and sorrow. He says his name is Shippo and that since I healed his heart with the power the gods gave me, he is bound to me. That he owes me his life. Can you believe it. When will be here. Its been almost a week." Kagome told her mate all that happened over the past few days._

"_You have been out for days no wonder I could not contact you. He owes you his life. He freed him from his pain and sorrow. Although that meant you felt everything he once did. Im sorry I wasn't there. Go to Sesshomaru. I will meet you at his palace. Kikyo is not letting up. So persisted." _Inuyasha was sorry for the pain she felt when he healed shippo but there would be more, many more. Inuyasha was on his way to his brothers palace but with Kikyo following him and setting traps for him, he had to back track to the Eastern mountain to try and lose her. He was a distance from Kagome but he was getting further from kikyo too.

" _Ok Inuyasha I will bring Shippo and await you at Sesshoumaru's castle." Kagome ended her talk with Inuyasha._

"Shippo, my mate wants us to meet him at his brother Lord Sesshoumaru palace to the west. We will wait for him there." Kagome stood and gather things for the trip

"Lord Sesshoumaru is your brother in law. Your Inuyasha's mate. No wonder you have so much power." Shippo was shocked to learn inuyasha was her mate. The inu youkai line was powerful in its own right but when Shippo started thinking of the demi god power she had, he knelled in front of her. So much power in her and half of it was the most powerful youkai in the federal era.

"Please do not bow, yes Inuyasha is a inu youkai and both him and Lord sesshoumaru are powerful but half my power is my own and the power of my father and mother. Tell no one of my heritage, if word should get out that a god walk the lands it would be bad." Kagome spoke softly, but trying to explain to shippo where her power came from.

Kagome and shippo started out on a journey to the west. Both Inuyasha and sesshoumaru knew she was coming but what they did not know was the difference in her when she would arrive. Kagome was a hanyou of the inu youkai but they had no idea of the god powers she wielded. She was going to change everyone and everything she came in contact with.

A/n

I am so sorry for the delay in my stories. Online classes and a full time job and a husband and child, they demand so much of my time. But I will promise to try and write more.


End file.
